A Happily Ever After
by Shipperony10
Summary: Who said happy endings do not exist anymore? The last part in The Reason series. I recommend you read The Reason and We're Here Now before you read this piece.
1. Chapter 1

**A Happily Ever After**

Disclaimer: Not mine...never will be, but I wish I owned DJE. The doctor at Bethesda is MINE. :)

AN: Follows "The Reason" and "We're Here Now".

* * *

><p><strong>One Week after Engagement<strong>

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

The week had gone by in the blink of an eye. Harm and Mac had spent almost every minute of every hour together and were falling even more in love with each other...if that was at all possible. They had been happy, though at times the subject of telling their CO about their new arrangement came up and they became nervous, each one not knowing how exactly to work out the basics.

Harm and Mac had been sitting in his office for nearly half an hour now trying to work it out in their heads. They spent minutes looking at each other with an intense look of love and admiration and minutes looking down to their feet puzzled.

"Harm, how are we going to tell him? I mean...it would have been different with the Admiral, but this is General Lussman. We hardly know him and I'm sure he doesn't take well to his senior officers telling him they are engaged."

"I'm sure he won't be too hard on us. Besides, I know I'm willing to give up the Navy for you. I mean there are law firms in the civilian world. It won't be too hard finding a job with my skills." He added the last comment in an attempt to add some humor.

"There goes that ego of yours taking over. Look, I don't want you to give up the Navy for me. You have already showed me your love; don't do something you're going to regret later." She told him with a true look of sincerity.

"I won't regret it. I know I love you and as long as I have you, my job and where I work doesn't matter to me. I have already resigned my commission before. How hard can it be? Besides, maybe the General can get me a job elsewhere...that way I don't have to resign."

"Harm...please."

"Mac, I'm serious. We will work past that. Maybe the General can work something out for us." He gave her a look of confidence. He moved around to her side and leaned down to her lips where he planted a sweet and loving kiss. "We have some cases to work through, so get a move on it and we will meet with him later in the day ok." He kissed her again and settled himself behind his desk.

"Are you kicking me out of your office?"

Harm smiled and nodded in response.

**General Lussman's Office**

**1535 Local Time**

A knock on the door pulled the General away from a file that he was studying. The SecNav was really on his case trying to make sure that he did a good job keeping everything in place and in working order.

"Enter."

"Sir, we would like to discuss something with you." Harm said as he entered with Mac closely behind.

"Sure, but I hope this doesn't take too long. I have some stuff to finish, the SecNav is hounding me."

Harm smiled and nodded. "Yes, Sir, that seems about right."

"And why is that Commander Rabb?" He said with a demanding tone.

Harm had to clear his throat to answer. "Well, Sir, the SecNav likes to keep tabs on this place. He likes everything handled with care and without involvement with the media. Considering the current situation in Iraq, I'd say he just doesn't want us to create a bad image for the department."

"So he is. Now what did my two senior officers have in mind?" His tone indicating that he wanted this to be short and to the point.

Harm began to speak leaving Mac some time to prepare in case he got tongue tied. He cleared his throat again. "Sir, we wanted to announce that we are engaged. We have yet to set a date, but we wanted to tell you in order to fix our working situation. We thought you could work something out for us, sir."

"Alright. Who's the one to leave? I mean are you two planning to stay in the service?"

"Yes, Sir." They both responded.

"Ok. Well, one of you could stay. Have you discussed who would be leaving?"

"Me, sir." Harm answered with a strong tone. Mac looked at him and was surprised at how steadfast he appeared.

"Ok. I will see what I can do and I will inform you tomorrow. Would that be all?"

"Yes, sir." They responded.

"Very well. Oh, and congratulations. I haven't really had the time to know you two. I have heard many things...some good...some bad, but as far as I know, it will be a loss to this office when one of you goes." Before any of them had time to react to the compliment he had said, he dismissed them.

Once outside of the door Harm leaned toward Mac to whisper in her ear. "Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" He smiled and Mac shook her head in amazement.

**Harm's Apartment**

**North of Union Station**

**2254 Local Time**

Mac and Harm had eaten and discussed what would happen if he had to leave the Navy, but they hoped that wasn't the case. Maybe something would come up.

"Harm, I just don't want you to leave your life as a naval officer. It's everything you have."

"Mac, I don't care if I have to leave the Navy. You're everything I have. No matter what happens I'm glad that I'm going to come home to you, to our house, to our life, to our bed. I love you." He kissed her passionately and hugged her close to him.

"I love you, too."

Mac and Harm were curled up together on his couch enjoying the movie 50 First Dates. Or rather Mac was enjoying the movie. She was completely engrossed in it, crying softly when it became too much to handle. Harm was leaning on the arm of the couch with Mac settled between his legs leaning against him. He could feel her sobs as she tried to hide them.

"Mac why are you crying? Honey, it isn't that bad." He hugged her closer trying to comfort her.

"I just can't imagine living the same day every day. To wake up and not remember what happened the day before."

"Well, good thing you're not in the movie, huh." He chuckled slightly and they continued to watch the movie. Before they knew it, they were both sleeping snuggled closely on the couch.

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

The day had been the same as any other. The cases seemed to pour in every second, but being the lawyers that they were, they met each case head on. Still, Harm could not stand the confines of his office; he needed to be near her. Lately it seemed as if he could not live one precious moment without her, without touching her, without feeling her lips against his, but for the sake of trying to get all the work out of the way, he stayed surrounded by the walls of his working place. Finally, the ringing of his phone drew him out of the manila folder.

"Rabb."

"Hey, you."

"Hey beautiful."

"What are you doing?"

"Desperately trying to wrap up these cases. You?"

"Same. Except I can't work on the cases. My mind keeps drifting."

"Really? Where to?"

"I don't know...it might be to images of a tall handsome sailor."

"Do I know him?"

"Jerk." Harm was now laughing on the other end.

"If it helps, I can't seem to concentrate either. I've read the same paragraph for the last thirty five minutes."

"Yeah, it does help a bit... hold on." He heard some muffled speaking on her end. "I hate to spoil this but the General wants us in his office. See you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you, too."

**Minutes Later**

**General Lussman's Office**

The air was suddenly thick and neither of them could truly breathe. They were tense and awaited the news that the General had for them. The moment of truth was before them. Good or bad, either way, their lives were about to change and suddenly it all seemed surreal.

"Commander, Colonel, I have to say that pulling the strings for you was easier than I thought. Apparently you have friends everywhere. I guess hard work really does pay off." He paused as his officers seemed to let out a breath they'd been holding since they walked in.

"Commander, it seems that JAG is still in your future. You will, if you want, transfer to JAG Headquarters in Washington, D.C. Their JAG, Captain Smith, says that he just lost a top lawyer to a civilian law firm and they could use a replacement like you. Now if you don't want that..."

Harm was quick to interrupt. "No, Sir. I do want to transfer. I would love to continue working as a JAG lawyer. Thank you, Sir. Uh, when do I transfer?"

"Well, Commander, you can transfer in a week." The two officer's faces had been lightened and had been radiating with joy.

"Thank you, Sir." Mac told her CO.

"You're welcome. Now go set a date. Dismissed."

"Aye, Aye, Sir." They responded in unison.

They walked out of the office with a weight lifted off of their shoulders. Everything was finally right. No one had to leave the service; they had each other, and no more resignations. But there was still one thing...a date had to be agreed upon. There was also that thing about breaking the news to everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Happily Ever After**

Disclaimer: Not mine...never will be, but I wish I owned DJE. The doctor at Bethesda is MINE. :)

AN: Follows "The Reason" and "We're Here Now". Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>October 5, 2004<strong>

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

**0900 Local Time**

Everyone was gathered around the bullpen as ordered by the General. People were conversing wondering what brought about this gathering. Speculation was on high at that point and everyone was worried. Who knew that this would actually be to announce good news.

"Everyone here is about to be witness to some very good news." The General spoke to his personnel as he turned to Harm who was standing very closely to Mac.

Harm looked at everyone and cleared his throat and took Mac's left hand in his. "Um, as of a week ago, Lt. Colonel Mackenzie and I are engaged." He smiled and brought Mac's hand up to his lips.

Cheers erupted around the work place. Most of the people present had seen this ten-year relationship flourish and wither and flourish again and they were all glad that this was finally the way it should be.

"When are you guys going to tie the knot?" Asked Sturgis.

"We have agreed on November 13." Mac said.

"Sir, how did you keep this to yourself for a week?" Bud asked amazed.

"Well, Bud, Harriet is not here." Harm said and everyone laughed. They all knew that the lieutenant was an observer and without her, the office was much more in the dark.

"And there's one more thing. You decide whether it's good or bad news." After a minute of holding tightly on to Harm's hand and gathering her strength, she spoke. "Commander Rabb will be leaving us for JAG in Washington in six days." Gasps were heard around the bullpen as people registered the news.

"Sir, it's going to be different without you around." Bud said in a rather sad tone.

"Bud, I'll see you more than you think. I'm still the godfather of your son. Remember?"

"Yes, sir but it's still going to be different."

After everyone congratulated the new pair and wished Harm well, they resumed to their duties. The workers were all happy and for the first time in a long time, JAG seemed to be once again a pleasant place to work at.

Harm was in his office placing his belongings in boxes. In a short while he would be ready to transfer. He knew that he would eventually feel reality hit him when he would find himself in another JAG building without the familiar faces, but right now he was ecstatic. He couldn't quite believe it that Mac and him were to be married in five weeks. It was unreal. How long had it been since they met and had been afraid to reveal the true inner feelings of their heart? It seemed like forever to him now. He felt as if he had been engaged to Mac since the beginning. Just as he smiled at the thought of Sarah Mackenzie, she walked in to his office.

"Nice smile. Hey sailor." Her face was lit with a smile matching his.

"Hey marine. What brings you down to this part of the building?"

"I came to see how my fiancee was doing with the packing. Need some help?"

Harm walked toward her and kissed her on the cheek. "Always."

"I still can't believe that you are going to be leaving. It just seems unreal."

"I was just thinking the exact thing. But you know... this is all worth it." He hugged her and nuzzled his face in her neck.

**One Week Later**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Washington, D.C.**

**1230 Local Time**

Harm was in his office going through a file that he had just been handed. Everyone was asking if they could help with anything or help him get acquainted with the staff. The working atmosphere was nice and he was glad that he had gone with this decision and had not made a rash decision in leaving the Navy. It was just then that nostalgia hit him in the heart. He missed his old job. He missed the glass doors with the JAG insignia on it. He missed Bud, Sturgis, and Mac. Sure he saw them everyday after work, but it was not the same thing. He had Mac all to himself and he was content, but sometimes it was hard to adjust. On a happier note, recently they began to look for a house to buy together. "Together", now that sounded good. They were happy and anxious now that they were a month away from being husband and wife. He sighed. He missed walking into her office.

"I know...I'll call her." So he did.

"Colonel Mackenzie."

"Colonel Rabb?" He teased.

She knew exactly who it was and she couldn't have been happier to hear his voice.

"No, not yet flyboy. It's good to hear your voice."

"You act like we haven't seen each other in ages."

"Hey, you called me remember?"

"OK, I give up. I just needed to hear you. I love you."

Mac smiled into the phone. "I know you do."

"And?"

"And...what can I do for you Commander Rabb?"

"Mac...!"

"And I love you, too." She laughed.

"Hey, I was just thinking about that house we are looking for."

"Yeah...what about it?"

"Maybe we can go look at this house I saw. It's perfect...not too far from either JAG quarters. It's big, good for plenty of kids and a dog." He was babbling.

"Harm, honey, breathe. We can go look at it when ever you want."

"Good. How about today after work? We can ask Harriet and Bud to help us decide. What do you think?"

"That sounds great, but how about we look at it first and then we ask them to see it?"

"Whatever you want, Sarah."

There was a moment of silence on both ends. They were both ready to start the new chapter of their lives. They had waited long enough and it was about time.

"Oh, Harm, Harriet and I are going out tomorrow at lunch and after work to look for some wedding necessities. We might have to take the weekend too. Will you be ok without me?"

"Sure, but don't get lost in a store ok."

"Shut up. So what do you want for the reception?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we already agreed on the chapel and the traditional naval ceremony. Now we have to plan for the reception. Where do you want to have it at? What kind of table settings, music, food, napkins."

"Mac-Mac-Mac, honey! Just ask Harriet to pick out all of that stuff. She did a pretty good job for hers. I don't care about all of that stuff as long as I have my bride."

Mac laughed. "Ok, I'll pick it out. Hey I have to go. The General is calling. Love you baby." She had to admit that calling him baby sounded unnatural, but it was definitely a word she could get used to.

"Love you, too. Bye."

Later that day

**Tyson's Corner, Virginia**

Both Harm and Mac had been really happy about getting a new house and could hardly wait to live in their own home. Harm had mentioned it to Mac that he had seen a really great house that was perfect for their working situations. He also mentioned that he had been looking at a house for Mattie and him, but that was in McLean and this house was probably the most logical.

Harm helped Mac out of the Vette and held her hand as he led her up the three steps in front of the door. The house was beautiful. It was a light brown house with a beautifully colored front door that sported a small window at the top for a luxurious look. The windows were wide and tall...perfect for the sun to shine through. It was exactly what she pictured.

"Wow. Harm this house is wonderful." She said amazed as she looked up and down the house.

"You think the outside is nice, wait till you see the inside. Come on." He smiled at her and kissed her hand.

Harm opened the door and let Mac go first. She was astonished. The inside really was better than the outside. Right when you stepped in you could see the staircase which curved from the left and led up to the second floor. To the right was the dining room, which was extremely spacious and the color would look great with a wooden dining table. The dining room led to the kitchen which was also big with an island in the middle of the room. The back of the kitchen led to a glass sliding door which opened up to the back yard.

"I could definitely see a tire swing on that tree." Mac said.

"If we get this house, I will definitely put one up. Come on there's more."

Harm led her through the side of the kitchen and the dining room to the left side of the house. The family room was huge. There was a fireplace to the left and a big window that face the front yard. It was amazing and this was only the first floor.

They went up the stairs to the second floor which was where all the rooms were located. There were three rooms and two bathrooms, all very spacious and nicely painted. The master bedroom was the most gorgeous room of all. It had an enormous walk in closet to the left of the room. A broad window that had a small place to sit or lie down on was located to the right. Everything was so beautiful, so right.

"So, what do you think?" Harm asked as he faced his wife-to-be.

"It...it's perfect Harm. I want it." She smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Then it's a done deal. All we have to do is call the realtor and deal with the paper work."

"Good. Have I told you I love you?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harm positioned his hands on her hips and pulled her to him. "Not since I called you."

"I love you." A kiss full of passion began to build up and take over their bodies and their emotions.

"I love you, too Sarah MacKenzie." He enveloped her in an embrace and kissed her forehead.

**October 24, 2004**

**Bridal Shop**

Two weeks and counting. That's how long she had to pick out the right dress. Well, less, but she was anxious. Harriet and she had looked at so many dresses, but somehow none of them fit her personality. She wanted a nice, but not too extravagant dress. Harriet persuaded her to look at the dresses at the bridal shop. After what must have been hours of looking and modeling dresses, she finally found one that she was sure was the one.

"Oh, Mac, that's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen." Harriet looked at her friend.

Pausing for a second, Mac turned to face her. "You really think so Harriet? I want this to be perfect for both of us."

"Mac, you have Harm and he has you, I'd say that's about as perfect as it gets. Everything else is, I don't know...small." She smiled broadly.

"Oh Harriet, thank you so much." She said with tears in her eyes as she turned around again to face the mirror.

That same day

**Harm's Apartment**

Boxes were everywhere in his apartment. He was packing his stuff and Mac had just finished her things and brought them over to his place...she spent most of her time their anyways. In a few days they would be given the keys to the place and they would move in. They couldn't wait. Harriet and Bud had seen the house and they were taken back by the sheer beauty of it.

Harm was packing his clothes in his bedroom when Mac walked in humming a song. She looked around for her husband-to-be and spotted him in the bedroom.

"Hey hon." Harm said.

"Hi babe." She resumed her humming as she practically ran him over as she jumped on him. Harm caught her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck.

"Ok. So I take it you found your dress?" He said as he held onto her.

"Yes I did. It is so beautiful Harm. You're going to like it a lot."

"As long as you're the one wearing it I know it will look gorgeous." He kissed her hard on the lips and stumbled back on the bed landing on his back with Mac still straddling his hips.

"Mmmmm...Mac, I hate to break this up, but I have to finish packing if we're going to move in by Wednesday." He said in between kisses and bites of each others lips.

"You're right. I love you, flyboy."

"Love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Happily Ever After**

Disclaimer: Not mine...never will be, but I wish I owned DJE. The doctor at Bethesda is MINE. :)

AN: I apologize for the short update, I'm basically splitting the story up as I did when I first wrote them. I don't want to run the risk of changing anything so much that it won't make sense so I'm leaving them as they are. Sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>October 29, 2004<strong>

**Tyson's Corner, Virginia**

The move to the new house had not been too hard, but there were many things that had to be moved out from Harm's apartment and into their new home. Although the boxes were many, it was a fairly light job to unpack and arrange the things to their liking.

By the third day of unpacking, the couple had finished with all of the boxes and had moved onto the furniture. New couches were placed in the family room along with a coffee table, a desk, and a home entertainment center. A new dining table was bought to complement the color of the dining room. They had also purchased a new bed, one for them to start off fresh without the memory of past and previous lovers, failed relationships, and broken hearts. Everything was new and everything was right. They had dealt with new career situations and home buying, but they still had one thing left to experience.

"I'm so glad we're finally in our own home." Mac sighed. "Now all we need is to finish organizing our wedding." She leaned back against his chest. Nothing like a day of relaxing on the couch after unpacking. They sat for hours listening to nothing but their own breathing and the beats of their hearts, which echoed inside each other's souls.

"I know. This is how it should be. Us. Our new home. A couple of kids in the near future..."

"You're pretty confident there Mr. Rabb." She interrupted with a smile he could not see.

"Well, I'm a man of his word. I have a promise to fulfill remember?" He then leaned forward to place a trail of soft kisses on her neck.

"I look forward to it."

"Ha-ha, so do I."

"So are you ready to get married?"

"I've been ready, Ms. Mackenzie."

"Good because we have fourteen days, twelve hours, and thirty-one minutes."

Harm chuckled lightly into her neck which caused her to giggle. He stopped his trail of kisses to respond to her comment.

"Are you ever going to tell me how it is you do that?"

"Mmm...maybe someday. It's much more exciting not knowing, though."

"Not fair."

"Commander, life's not fair." With that she turned to face her future husband and placed a sweet kiss on his warm moist lips.

**November 3, 2004**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

"Ma'am, Harriet is on line three, she said it's urgent." Bud entered her office.

"Thank you, Bud." He remained standing at her door. She smiled. "Dismissed Commander."

"Uh, yes ma'am."

"Harriet? What is it?"

"Mac, we found the song for you guys. I know that you were trying to look everywhere for the perfect song so I asked Mattie to help out. After listening to all the love songs that we could ever exist, we found one. I think it's the one, but you decide."

"Oh, Harriet, you guys didn't have to do that."

"You're right, but we wanted to."

"Do you have it with you right now?"

"Yes we do. Do you want to listen to it?"

"Definitely."

After listening to it and getting lost in the lyrics, she had to break form her trance to tell Harriet that she loved it. Not only did the song talk about them leaving at some point, which each had already done before, but it reflected the way they felt every time they were apart. She was sure that Harm would agree with the meaning of the song.

"Harriet it is the perfect song. I had heard it before, but it never occurred to me to listen to that one now."

"I know. Isn't it so romantic? I know Harm will like it. Not only is it romantic and does it have meaning for the both of you, but it also happens to be that it mentions flying. I know Harm will get a kick out of that." She smiled into the phone as she spoke to Mac.

"Yeah, he will. Do you guys have the CD or do I have to buy it?"

"Mattie has the soundtrack to the movie Pearl Harbor. That's where we found it so don't worry about it. We just wanted to make sure that you felt it was the right one."

"It is."

"Ok, Mac we're going to let you go. I know you are probably swamped and the General is probably not cutting you slack. Bye."

"Bye Harriet...and thanks."

"Sure."

The rest of the day at JAG was pretty much routine. She had met with some witnesses for a case that Sturgis and she were working on, but that was mainly it. The cases that seemed to pile up day after day appeared to be diminishing every week. Things were finally getting settled since the Admiral left. It looked as if the day to day operations seemed to run smoother and more effectively.

**Tyson's Corner, Virginia**

"Honey, I'm home!" Harm announced as he stepped into their house.

"Hey baby." Mac came down the stairs in some sweats and his Navy shirt.

"My clothes looks better on you than they do on me." He laughed as she jumped into his arms to kiss him.

"I know. How was your day?"

"Good. I won a big case today and my slate is pretty much empty."

"Lucky you."

"How was yours? Anything exciting?"

"Not really. But guess what? I finally got the song for our wedding…with the help of a certain pre-teen and Harriet."

"Really? Which one?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I'll use the information for something better." She smiled naughtily at him as she started to unbutton his uniform.

"Oh, really? Like for what?"

"Oh I don't know." She kissed him hungrily and pulled him ever so closely to her body.

"If I have to kiss it out of you I will, marine."

"Take your best shot, sailor."

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Happily Ever After**

Disclaimer: Not mine...never will be, but I wish I owned DJE. The Doctor at Bethesda is MINE. :)The Song "There You'll Be" belongs to the talented Faith Hill. Good job on knowing what song it was jpstar57!

AN: Follows "The Reason" and "We're Here Now". Special thanks to my friend for giving me the lyrics to the song. Thank You! Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>November 12, 2004<strong>

Everything was finally finished and the arrangements had all been taken care of. All was ready and everyone was anxious for the arrival of the big day. Finally! That was the word that everyone had in mind...finally.

Members of the Falls Church JAG staff along with AJ were all invited to the rehearsal dinner. Food was set and champagne had been on ice to enjoy for a later time. Chatter filled the room and the many smiles gave everyone a feeling of contentment. The people were all scattered and seemed to be having a great time. The scene was all very beautiful, but the one thing that caught everybody's eyes was the couple that never parted from each other. Once people stepped into the room they saw how happy the two people were. For minutes people would observe them and would take comfort in seeing how easy it was for the two to show affection. Every now and then they would hold hands, share sweet kisses, and embrace each other. They looked amazing together.

A few hours later everyone was seated at the table and were eating while small talk came from everywhere around them. The food was delicious and the champagne gave off a certain sparkle when the light hit the glass at the right angle.

Once everyone was finished eating, the best man stood up from his chair and took his glass with him.

"This is my second time having to make a speech in your honor, Colonel. But this time I know is the last time." He paused as Harm turned his chair a bit to place himself behind Mac and embrace her. "Commander, Colonel, you two have had your shares of ups and downs. It was not an easy road to get to where you are today. It's evident in how long it actually took you two to get here to this point," Everyone laughed. "But despite all of the bad luck you guys have had, you've been lucky to have gone through all of your bumps together. It takes a lot of love for two people not to give up on each other when others do. It takes love for two people to come back to each other after being hurt so many times. It takes courage for those two people to fall in love despite the odds being against them. Yes, you guys haven't had the best life since you've met, but you guys have had each others hearts since you two shook hands. Your love is stronger than any obstacle you can encounter, that's why I know, as do others, that your love is the most perfect love there is. I wish you guys the best life two people in love can have. Congratulations. Cheers." Everyone agreed and clapped for the happy couple.

Harm placed a soft kiss on Mac's shoulder after noticing that tears were making their way down her cheeks. He whispered in her ear. "I love you." She took one of his hands that were resting on her stomach and spelled out on his palm. I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U. He smiled.

"Thank you, Bud." Harm told his best man.

A throat being cleared brought everyone back from the happy moment.

"I have a few words to say, with the permission of the bride and groom." AJ looked to Harm and Mac and saw their heads nod in approval. "I have known these two wonderful people for nine years now. And I have also had terrible headaches since I first partnered them up together...probably my mistake." Laughs made their way around the room. "But ever since I told them not to get too familiar with each other, I knew they would eventually hit it off. I had no idea of course, that it would take either of them this long to realize it for themselves. I have never met anybody like these two. They are like two of my very own, and I'm glad that they are finally where they should be...with each other. I know that you guys will be happy, because like Roberts said, your love is the strongest kind of love there is. Congratulations."

The evening was over in what appeared to be a blink of an eye. People gave their congratulations for the evening and headed home waiting for the day of the ceremony. Harm and Mac made their way to the car with their arms around each other. A feeling of much anticipation settling in their stomachs. And so holding hands they made their way home.

**City of Angels Chapel**

**0900 Local Time**

It was almost time. He was so nervous and afraid that he would somehow ruin this day for them. He loved Mac more than anything, but he was still afraid and pacing back and forth in his room. He was afraid, but he just wanted to make sure that everything went well...it was the best he could do for her after hurting her for so many years.

"Sir, relax, you're just nervous...it'll pass. Besides, you two have been waiting for this day for a long time."

"You're right, Bud. I have to relax."

He attempted to control himself as he changed into his dress whites. He would calm down, he had to. It was for his Sarah. He would do anything for her. Despite their arguments and past issues, he loved her more than his own life.

**Same time**

**Mac's Room**

Mac was so excited, so happy, so...so...nervous. This was the first time that getting married made her this scared. The first time she couldn't really gather her thoughts. All she could feel was the constant buzz that the liquor gave her. The second time, she never went through with it...Harm's plane going down was a horrible thing, but it made her realize her mistake. It kept her from marrying the wrong man. It was setting her up for her destiny. She was so afraid. Was it because she loved him that much? Because she needed him so much that if either should part she would die? Truth was she loved this man with her all, her soul, her mind, body, and heart. She didn't want this to go wrong...it couldn't. They both had waited to long for this. Too long.

"Mac, you look gorgeous. He is going to drop when he sees you."

"I hope so Harriet. Oh, Harriet. I'm so scared. Is this how you felt?"

"You were there, you saw me. It's just the thought of getting married and losing him that gets to you. But you guys are going to be fine." She gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Harriet."

**1030 Local Time**

Everyone was seated waiting for the ceremony to begin. Harm was the first one to enter the chapel and stood tall waiting at the altar. Bud, right behind him. Harriet, directly across from both of them, was staring in amazement at her friend as she entered the chapel.

Mac approached the altar with her hand in the crook of the arm of the man who was going to give her away. A man who had been like her father, her guide. As they stood at the steps of the altar, AJ looked to Harm.

"Take care of her son."

"I will, sir."

Mac advanced toward Harm and placed her hands in his, fully ready to commit herself to this man whom she loved dearly.

*" Dearly beloved, we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is not intended to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and deliberately and in accordance to the purposes for which it is instituted by God."

After a few minutes he signaled for Harm and Mac to begin their vows. Harm was the first one to say them.

"Sarah Mackenzie, my Sarah. It's hard for me to put all of what I feel for you into words. You of all people know that I'm not very good at expressing my feelings. But somehow, after all of these years, you got through to me. And yet somehow I still can't truly express how much I need you in my life. You helped me open up little by little. You have made me a better person with your constant challenges. You keep me on my toes and you never let me give up on anything, especially not on myself. I know that after all of the pain that you have been through it's hard to picture a happy life. I can't promise you a perfect life, or a life without pain, but I can promise you that I will do my best to be the best husband, friend, and father that I can ever be. I don't think that forever is long enough for us, but I will love you forever." When he had finished he raised her right hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss on it.

After a pause and a sob from Mac, she said hers.

"Harmon Rabb, Jr., it's been a long and hard road for us to get here, but it's only made our love stronger. I'm glad that you have been at my side through thick and thin. You have always been my constant and I can't tell you how lucky I feel to have you in my life. Harm, you are my world, without you I could not survive. You have and always will be my eagle, you make me soar and every time you look at me I feel like spreading my wings. Time after time you have proven to be my anchor, you have given me the strength to carry on when I felt weak. You have seen the best in me when I couldn't even look at myself. The hardest thing for me to believe is that you have always been there despite all of my faults and mistakes. I know that it will not be all sunshine and roses for us, but I am willing to go through that if you're there with me. I can't be perfect, but I can be everything I am to you and our children. I love you so much, Harm." They stood facing each other with tears of joy welling up in their eyes.

The rest of the ceremony flew by as they exchanged the rings and proceeded.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Harmon Rabb, you may kiss your bride."

It was just then that Harm had Mac in a gentle and loving caressing of lips. They were finally a union of love and commitment to one another. As the couple kissed claps echoed throughout the chapel.

The first ones to go out were the officers that were to lead the traditional arch of sabers followed by the bridesmaids and finally the couple. As the couple neared the doors of the chapel, the officers lined up.

"Officers draw swords. Arch swords. Blades to wind. Presenting for the first time in public, Commander and Mrs. Harmon Rabb, Jr." Bud was sure to announce in his most powerful voice. When they got to the end of the arch, the couple received a surprise.

"Go Navy." Said Bud, as he smacked Mac lightly on her bottom with his sword.

"Semper Fi." Said another officer as he smacked Harm on his butt with his sword. The couple smiled at each other arm in arm.

**Reception Hall**

Harm and Mac arrived to the hall hand in hand with lively smiles placed on their faces. At that moment everyone turned their heads to see them as they strode in.

The guests were all having a great time. The atmosphere was certainly a happy one with smiles noticeable on everyone's faces.

Soon it was time for the new married couple to dance their first song. Harm walked over to Mac who was talking with Harriet.

"Would you dance with me Mrs. Rabb?" His flyboy grin in place.

"I would love to Mr. Rabb."

They walked to the dance floor with their fingers laced together. Harm swiftly turned Mac and moved her close to him. With his left hand on the small of her back and his right hand holding hers in between their bodies, he placed her palm on his chest and began to move to the music.

When I think back on these times

And the dreams we left behind

I'll be glad `cause I was blessed to get

To have you in my life

When I look back on these days

I'll look and see your face

You were right there for me

They appeared to be sailing in the air as their bodies moved together. "So this is the song that I was trying to get out of you?" Harm asked.

"Yeah. Better luck next time." She replied with a grin in place.

In my dreams

I'll always see you soar

Above the sky

In my heart

There will always be a place

For you for all life

I'll keep a part of you with me

And everywhere I am

There you'll be

Harm suddenly and smoothly put his head in the crook of Mac's neck and placed a light kiss there. He moved up to her ear where he whispered to her.

"I love you so much Sarah."

She turned to face him and placed both of her hands on his face, bringing him down for a slow and passionate kiss full of love. She brought his forehead down to rest on hers and whispered back to him.

"I love you even more Harm."

Well you showed me how it feels

To feel the sky within my reach

And I always will remember

All the strength you gave to me

Your love made me make it through

Oh, I owe so much to you

You were right there for me

They continued to dance while holding onto each other as if clinging to life itself. The truth was that they were each other's lives. They gave each other the strength and the faith to keep going.

In my dreams

I'll always see you soar

Above the sky

In my heart

There will always be a place

For you for all life

I'll keep a part of you with me

And everywhere I am

There you'll be

Mac laid her head against Harm's chest as he rested his cheek against her hair. The guests took in the sight before them and were all taken back by how beautiful this pair appeared to be. It must have been a match made in heaven despite their problems. They were perfect for each other in everyway. They were each halves that fit together perfectly. They were the complement of each other.

`Cause I always saw in you

My light, my strength

And I want to thank you

Now for all the ways

You were right there for me

You were right there for me

For always

It was the truth. They were always there for each other when they could be. And when they were apart, the other was there in mind and soul.

In my dreams

I'll always see you soar

Above the sky

In my heart

There will always be a place

For you for all life

I'll keep a part of you with me

And everywhere I am

There you'll be

As the song faded away the couple remained on the dance floor wrapped in each other's arms. If it weren't for the loud applause and cheers from the guests, they would have stayed that way for ever.

"I love you, Mac."

"I love you, too babe."

The remaining of the reception was spent taking pictures, eating cake, dancing, and more celebrating. The whole day was perfect. It was what they both had expected only better. And when Harm thought it couldn't get any better, it did.

Mac pulled Harm aside for a while to a corner where they could have some privacy.

"I have something to tell you. I wasn't going to tell you until after, but I can't wait anymore." She had a huge smile.

"What is it, Mac?" His tone had an obvious hint of worry.

"I'm pregnant, Harm."

"What? So you're going to be a...and I'm going to be a fa-...and we're going to be...?" He asked with eyes wide open.

"Yes to all." She answered with a big smile on her face.

"Yes!" Harm shouted before he picked Mac up form her waist and twirled her around. They both laughed and he kissed her lovingly. "I love you! You have made me the happiest man alive!" Harm shouted over the music that was still blaring in the hall. "I love you!"

"I love you, too."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Happily Ever After**

Disclaimer:Not mine...never will be, but I wish I owned DJE. The doctor at Bethesda is MINE. :)

AN: Two chapters in one day. Must be feeling especially inspired. Must be the fact that I rushed out to buy the new Jane Eyre movie yesterday (which I saw in theaters three times) and just made it four total while I lay on my floor with my laptop in front of me...hehe. Enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

**Tyson's Corner, Virginia**

Their honey moon had been magnificent. The crystal blue water, the clear sky, and the hot sun made it the ideal time for the two lovebirds. They had spent a week in the Bahamas and had gone swimming nearly everyday. Harm had even been able to take them sailing for one day. They had so much fun that now they were physically spent, but emotionally high.

Of course, Harm being his usual protective self, wouldn't let Mac get worn out. She repeatedly told him that she was just four weeks along and that she should swim and have fun while she could.

"I just don't want you or Jr. to get hurt."

"We won't. And how do you know it's a Jr. and not a little Sarah?"

Harm smiled and kissed her. "Little Jr. or little Sarah...it doesn't matter as long as they have your looks and my brains."

"For the sake of our child I hope he or she has my brains and not yours." She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Funny."

Now they were both lying in bed tangled in each others arm, pleased with their new lives. They had arrived from the airport and had immediately crashed on the bed. They lay thinking that the only thing that made them more excited than being newlyweds was the fact that in less than eight months they were going to be parents for the first time ever. Of course, Harm had been like a father to Mattie and he still loved her as a daughter, but this was different...this was their child, his and Mac's.

And so they slept with the dream of being parents and seeing their little one grow up.

**Local Mall**

**2 Months In**

Harriet had insisted that they go shopping for baby stuff as soon as possible. The soon as possible came a few weeks after they told everyone, of course. Harm and Bud had agreed to stay behind and fix the nursery room with little AJ's help while the ladies went out to the mall.

"Harriet, it's like seven months away. I don't think we have to start worrying about stuff for the baby."

"I disagree, Mac. Believe me, the farther you get along, the harder and the less time you have to get the baby's stuff ready. It's better that you do this now and not later when all you want to do is sit on the sofa and pee all day." Harriet gave her a smile.

"Harriet you should see Harm. He is so happy. He's already buying the baby toys. He is so convinced that it is going to be a boy so he has toy airplanes everywhere." She paused as a smile spread on her face. "He's so cute. He wants our baby to have everything."

"With your guy's childhoods, I can only imagine how badly he wants your baby to be happy."

"Yeah."

The remainder of the day at the mall was one of walking, spending money, eyeing, and carrying bags for both of them. Harriet had bought toys for AJ and the other kids and some very nice clothes for herself. Mac had bought clothes for Harm and a few items for herself, but the thing that she had bought and was truly ecstatic about was a beautiful baby quilt for the crib. It was the most adorable thing in the world...so far. The quilt was a pale baby yellow with tiny teddy bears all around. It was nice and she knew that it would go great with the color of the nursery.

**Rabb Residence**

**Tyson's Corner, Virginia**

"Bud I need a break. I'm getting too old for this." Harm had said as he let out a long sigh.

"If you think that painting the nursery is tough for you, wait until the baby gets here." Bud teased.

Both men had done a great job at fixing the nursery. They had painted two walls light yellow and the other two white. A small strip of wall paper with balloons of all colors and teddy bears in airplanes was placed around the room three quarters of the way down. The crib was set in place, the baby's dresser was by the window and two rocking chairs were added to complement the color of the crib and the dresser.

"Mac's going to love it, Bud. Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you guys." He patted Bud on the back and lifted his godson up into his arms. "Man you are getting heavy AJ." They laughed.

"I am five now unca Harm...I'm big now. And imma be in the Navy in a little while."

Harm placed him down, "Yeah, you are big now. And just don't tell your aunt Mac that you have decided to go to the Navy, ok."

"Ok."

**Later That Day**

**Tyson's Corner, Virginia**

He peeked out the living room window and as soon as he saw her corvette park in the drive way he rushed to the door. He felt silly...it was just a nursery room, but he was so happy and couldn't wait to show Mac. The anticipation of her arrival was driving him crazy. He had sat on the couch watching television, or rather staring at it as he flipped mindlessly through all five hundred and so channels.

Mac was about to open the door before he pulled it open with his flyboy grin in place. Mac was stunned when he opened it and nearly dropped the shopping bags that she had in her hand.

"Harm! You scared me half to death. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to sneak up on people?" She stood in place with the bags in either hand.

"Guess not. Ha-ha. I have something to show you ok, but you have to close your eyes. You're gonna love it."

"Harm, you're acting like a kid with a new toy...what is it?"

"Just wait here ok."

He took the bags from her hands and placed them in the living room and rushed back to her. She had very obediently remained in the doorway waiting for her husband to return.

"So are you going to tell me what this is about?"

"Yeah, but patience is a virtue."

He leaned toward her face and immediately Mac picked up on his intention and met him halfway. Their lips met for a soft kiss that left them wanting much more. Once the kiss was over Harm pulled Mac in and stood behind her with his hands covering her eyes.

"Harm? What are you doing?" She was partly confused and partly laughing.

"Just trust me." He carefully led her up the stairs and into the nursery room. The smell of new carpet and fresh paint danced around them.

"Ok. Open your eyes."

To say that she was happy was an understatement. She was amazed, happy, overwhelmed, and so much more. And it was all visible in her eyes and her body language.

"Oh...Harm. This is beautiful. I can't believe you guys finished all of this in one day. It is...it is...perfect Harm." Tears of joy were starting to escape her eyes as she walked around the room.

"I knew you were going to like it." He smiled and walked up behind her to engulf her in his arms.

"I like the wallpaper, it's cute. Your doing sailor?"

"Nope, our godson picked it out. He thought the baby might like it."

"Well, it's going to go great with this quilt I bought."

He walked backwards toward one of the rocking chairs and sat down settling Mac on his lap.

"Harm the chair is going to break."

"No it isn't just relax."

He quickly placed his hands around her waist and locked his fingers trying to keep her in place. He was trying to make her feel safe and most of all, loved. When she relaxed against him, she tucked her face in his neck and almost immediately fell asleep in his arms.

**3 Months Later**

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**5 Months In**

Her tummy was now visible and the excitement only grew between the couple. Mac would often try to put up her brave front, but Harm saw through her and helped her out with everything. He would cook, clean, schedule her appointments with her doctor, he did everything to keep her comfortable and relaxed.

"Hello Colonel Rabb, Commander. How is the baby treating you so far?" Doctor Hanson asked as he walked into the room.

"Well, you know...I'm kinda tired, but so far so good." Harm said.

They all laughed a bit. "Fine. I am a little tired and the baby seems to get excited a lot. By the time this baby is out I'm going to be completely exhausted."

"Yup. That's normal. The baby is now very active and seems to confuse you for a punching bag, I'm afraid."

Harm was seated next to her and held onto her right hand. He was smiling so much that his cheeks started to hurt.

"Ok. Are you guys ready to see your baby?"

Neither could speak due to the welling up of excitement that they were both experiencing, they could only nod. Mac gripped Harm's hand even tighter than before as they prepared themselves to see their baby on the 3-D infrared screen.

"There he is."

"He?" They asked in unison.

"Yup. Congratulations mom and dad, you're having a baby boy."

They looked at the screen and watched as their baby moved his hands around. They listened to the strong beat of his heart. The sound which hypnotized them both and lulled them into a time of happiness and joy. It seemed unreal. Here was their baby, the miracle of life, the creation of two people very much in love. He was something so complex formed from something so simple. He was their child. And as they both admired the picture of their creation, the doctor thought to himself, `Times like this is what makes my job worth while'. Harm got up from the chair and leaned in to kiss Mac.

"Ok. I will give you some time. I'll be back in a bit."

They continued to listen to their baby as his heart beat in a steady and healthy motion.

"I love you." Harm whispered to Mac as his eyes still roamed the screen.

"I love you, too."

"Told you it was going to be a boy."

She caressed his face and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. "So are we going to name him Harm?"

"No way! Too many Harm's in this family. We have to figure something out."

"Ok." She said as she laughed at his remark.

"Look, Mac. He's sucking his thumb." His voice presented the obvious joy and disbelief of finally being a parent.

"What?" She turned to the screen and was amazed to find that he was indeed sucking on his thumb. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Ha-ha. So I guess pacifiers are out of the question?" Harm asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." She let out a happy sigh. This was a perfect life.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Happily Ever After**

Disclaimer: Not mine...never will be, but I wish I owned DJE. The doctor at Bethesda is MINE. :)

AN: It is scorching hot in SoCal. I'm glad I have this hobby to keep me cool on days like this. I seem to have jumped around. I guess some heat is getting to me. Impossible for it not to, right? Enjoy the chapter! As always, sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Robert's Residence<strong>

**1600 Local Time**

**6 Months In**

Balloons were hanging everywhere, baby designs were cut out and strung from the ceiling, and the food was all laid out and ready to be eaten. Harriet was so excited about having this baby shower for Mac. It had not been easy trying to convince Mac about it, but after some pleading Harriet had managed to con her into it. `Yup, still got it', Harriet thought to herself. Harm and Bud had gone out with Sturgis and had agreed to meet at the Robert's after the shower to help clean up.

The guests arrived and had taken comfort in the fun atmosphere. They all ate and soon started to play a game where each person takes a turn trying to guess how many squares of toilet paper could go around Mac's belly. It was silly, but it was fun. The winner, Coats, had won and had received a little gift from Harriet.

After a few hours of laughter, joking and eating, everyone gathered around Mac as she sat on one of the smaller couches to open the gifts. One by one the wrapping was removed and the presents inside were revealed. After countless of packages and styles of wrapping paper, the gifts had finished.

"Thank you guys for everything. The gifts are beautiful." Mac announced to the audience present in Harriet's living room.

**Robert's Residence**

**2000 Local Time**

"Harriet, thank you so much for all of this. You have no idea how much this means to me." Tears where threatening to fall as she hugged her friend.

"You're welcome, Mac. I was glad to do this, it was fun."

"Yeah, it was."

Just then the men came through the door laughing and talking. "Harriet, we're home."

"Hey honey. I'm glad you're here because you guys have tons of wrapping paper, paper cups, and plates waiting for you." Harriet lightly kissed her husband as he made a face.

"Yup. And we also have some gifts to put away in the SUV honey." Mac told Harm.

"Ok, but do I have to clean, too?" He was now using his sad puppy dog face to his advantage, but little did he know it wasn't all that good.

"Yup. You don't expect me to do it. And these guys don't have enough hands." She headed toward him and kissed him.

"Wait, I just used my puppy face on you."

"And?"

"It didn't work."

"Nope."

"Hmm. Maybe I need a new face." He grinned.

"Whatever flyboy. Go help." She gave him one last kiss.

**Rabb Residence**

**Tyson's Corner, Virginia**

**2230**

They had arrived home and had managed to put all of the gifts in the living room. After finishing with their task, they had gone up stairs for some much needed rest.

Mac was lying down with her back to Harm's chest. His head resting on the top of her head and his left hand gently rubbing her pregnant belly. She placed her left hand on top of his and laced her fingers with his, relaxed by the gentle soothing of Harm's touch.

Breaking the comfortable silence that danced around them Mac spoke. "Can you believe all of the stuff they gave us? I don't think we need anything else for when the baby arrives."

"We have at least one of everything. We have all of the important things and a lot of the not so important. I say we have it made baby." Harm finished with a sexy Elvis Presley tone. Mac laughed quietly.

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**7 Months In**

They walked into the hospital with big smiles and their fingers entwined. There seemed to be an extra bounce to both of their steps. People would turn their heads to eye the couple. They would smile just to see how happy they appeared to be. It was nice to know that not everybody was having the worst day of their life, that somewhere out there was someone having a happy day. One person in particular smiled at them and gave them a nod. Their child would be born in a time when the country was desperately fighting against terrorism and the many evils of the world, but she knew that those people would make sure that that child had the happiest and most secure life possible.

"Hello Dr. Hanson." Mac said as Harm shook hands with him.

"Hey. How are our mother and child feeling?"

"Good, as usual."

"Great. We are just going to do an ultrasound and see how the little guy is doing."

"Ok."

"Do you guys have a name for him yet?" The doctor asked as he placed some gel on Mac's belly.

"No, not yet." They both answered in unison.

"So, there's not going to be a Jr.?"

"No. I think my dad would agree it's time for something new." Harm replied.

"Ok, here's your little one. He seems to be pretty comfortable sucking on his hand. Everything appears to be going great, he has a good strong heart beat and I see ten fingers and ten toes."

"Good." Mac smiled at the screen and then at her husband.

"Ok, Colonel. Everything's good. Just make sure that you get plenty of milk and make sure you have some short walks. It's always good to exercise and eat right."

"I'll make sure she does Dr. Thank you."

"Ok, I'll see you in two months."

**Park**

**1800 Local Time**

The night was cool and the sky was clear as Harm and Mac made their way down the concrete walkway. They had been walking for half an hour now and they felt completely at ease. It was a good idea to walk and relax because it was doing wonders to them as they both talked about everything and nothing at all.

"How was work today, honey?"

"Fine I guess. A Lieutenant Commander was accused of smuggling twenty pounds of crack cocaine and I have to prosecute."

"So why are you so upset by it?"

"I am not." Harm denied it.

"Harm, I know you. The way you said `fine I guess' pretty much tells me that it isn't going as smooth as you want me to think it is."

Busted. "I don't know Mac, but something tells me that he didn't do it."

"What does the evidence point to?"

"Most of the evidence points to him, but there are holes in this case that I seem to keep falling into."

"What does your gut tell you?"

"Mac, you and I both know that the evidence, if not closely inspected, can lead to one thing when it really is another."

"Don't make this a personal case Harm."

"What are you talking about?"

"Singer." Mac said as she stopped both of them in there tracks and turned to face him.

"Mac, all of the evidence was against me until holes added up and it was discovered that I was framed."

"So you think that could be the case here?"

"Maybe. I don't know, but I will not convict the wrong man, Mac. I know how it feels."

"Just do what you do best." Mac lifted herself on her toes and kissed his lips.

**JAG Headquarters**

**Washington, D.C.**

**One Week Later**

Harm was still working on the Lt. Commander's case. He had been constantly trying to find things that might get the man off, but that wasn't his job. He knew what he had to do, even if he didn't like it. But still a part of him, the stubborn all-noble Naval Commander part of him, wasn't about to let him put away a man for something he didn't do. He knew what he had to do.

"Petty Officer, is the boss in?"

"Yes, sir. I will check to see if he can see you." `He's just like Tiner', Harm thought.

"Thank you."

He entered with a strong step, but inside he was nervous for some reason.

"Commander Rabb, sit please." He did just that.

"Thank you, sir."

"What can I do to help you?"

"Well, sir, it's about the case on Lt. Commander Beason. I just think that some things don't add up."

"What do you mean Commander?"

"Well, I think that we are missing something here. I-I don't believe the Commander is guilty."

"Commander, your job is to prosecute not defend. You are the lawyer here; even if you don't think he is guilty...you are not the jury."

He knew it would come to this. "Yes, sir, but I just don't think that I can help to wrongfully convict an innocent man."

"What are you asking of me Commander Rabb?" He sounded irritated.

"I'm requesting permission to head up to the Henry to conduct a thorough investigation."

"Denied."

"But, sir..."

"Denied. Stand down Commander. The investigation has been done, he was accused and now it is your duty to prosecute this case."

"Sir..."

"Very well Commander, if it means getting you out of my hair. You have three days..."

"Sir it will..."

"Three days! Dismissed Commander."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Three days weren't enough, but he was lucky to have even that. He would have to work with that time. Now how would he tell Mac? He knew that she would understand, but he didn't want to leave her by herself right now.

**One day later**

**USS Patrick Henry**

**Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean**

It was a fortunate thing that he had an understanding wife. Too understanding he thought. She had insisted that he not worry about her, but it was natural for him to be concerned about leaving her. She was eight months pregnant and he didn't want her to do anything around the house or be alone for three days.

He arrived and immediately went to work. He had very quickly come across some interesting news that could possibly be of help to the Commander.

"So Ensign Smith, tell me how you know Lt. Commander Beason."

"I work with the cargo, as he does. We met back at the beginning and we have been friends since then."

"So you work the cargo with him?"

"Yes, sir."

"When the drugs were found, did you see anything suspicious on his part?"

"No, sir. Actually I wasn't working that shift. I had been in my quarters while Beason unloaded the cargo. I met up with him a few hours after, but before he was accused."

"Why were you in your quarters that day?" Something just didn't sound right.

"I was on the computer, sir."

"Doing what?"

"Exchanging emails with Marissa, sir."

"Who?"

"Marissa, sir. She was Beason's girlfriend and we have always been friends. She has had a few problems and she came to me."

"Why not Beason?"

"Would you go to your ex and ask for help, sir?"

"Point taken. Ok, Ensign Smith, I will call you if I need any more information."

"Yes, sir."

**Next Day**

**Rabb Residence**

**Tyson's Corner, Virginia**

She felt like a blimp with an overactive bladder. Her feet were swollen and her back was killing her. So this was how Harriet felt.

Harm had been on board the Henry for two days now and he had called each one of those days to check up on her. She was expecting his call three hours ago, but assumed he'd been wrapped up in the case.

She was sitting down on the couch flipping through the channels and drinking a glass of milk when she felt it. Something was wrong and she knew it. Nothing in eight months of being pregnant felt this bad. It was a sharp pain that tore at her insides. `This isn't supposed to happen', she thought.

The pain only got worse as she sat there applying pressure to her belly, praying that somehow that would ease the pain. After a few minutes of struggling with the twinge, she walked to the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Harriet...I...need...help!" Mac screamed the last part as a particular shot of pain hit her.

"Mac? I'm coming over."

"Hurry…Harriet."

"I'll be right there." Harriet hung up her phone and rushed for her keys.

**TBC**

**AN: I know you guys did not want drama when it came to the pregnancy, but trust me, it's not that bad. Do NOT tar and feather me, please. ;-D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Happily Ever After  
><strong>

Disclaimer: Not mine...never will be, but I wish I owned DJE. The doctor at Bethesda is MINE. :)

AN: I want to thank my friend Coy who insisted that I start this series in the first place. Who knew that a short fic like The Reason would lead to all of this? Well, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it...I had a blast working this out in my head. Anyway, enough blabber...here goes the finale. Hope you guys like it. Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>USS Patrick Henry<strong>

**Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean**

Harm had just about hit every possible angle to this case. Something was still very off, but he would do whatever he could to get this solved.

Somewhere along the road a thought hit him. He had to talk to Lt. Commander Beason.

" Beason, I have a question for you." Harm talked into the phone.

"Yes, sir?"

"Where were the drugs found?"

"Um, sir, if I'm not mistaken aren't you the prosecution on this case?"

"Yes, Commander, but at this point I am only trying to make sure I'm doing my job right. Now the answer?"

"Um, they found it in my locker...in my quarters, sir."

"Does anybody else know the combination to your locker?"

"Um...yeah, there's Smith. Why sir?" He was confused now.

"I just had a thought. Have you ever had problems with Ensign Smith?"

"Yeah, like anybody else does with a friend."

"Tell me about it."

"I don't know how this is related to my case, sir." He was beginning to see a pattern, but he didn't want to accept the fact that what the Commander was implicating was possible.

"You will." Harm sounded almost positive that he had cracked the case. All he needed was one last thing.

"Um, he was upset because I had been unfaithful to Marissa. He had always had a thing for her...even before I got with her. I guess the fact that she had decided that I was the one for her and then my indiscretion got under his skin."

"Do you think he is capable of making you pay for what you have done?" He was hoping that he would be right about the Ensign.

"I don't know sir. I guess, sir." Beason admitted.

"Ok, thank you Commander Beason." He hung up and headed to Smith's quarters. He had a motive and now he knew what he had to do.

**Ensign Smith's Quarters**

He was about to knock on the hatch when the ensign opened it. A look of pure confusion flashed before his eyes.

"Sir? I thought you would call if you needed anything." He said as he stepped over the knee knocker.

"Yeah, well...do you have a minute?" He asked not really ready to take no for answer.

Smith noticed that Harm had moved into his space and was almost pushing past him.

"Ah, yes sir." Not really sure if he should fight this...there was no way he was going to get past Commander Rabb.

Ok, Ensign I'm going to make this simple." He said as he walked over to the man's locker. "Combination?"

"What, sir?"

"Now."

"Um, 6-35-8." A tone of worry now evident.

"Nothing." Harm sounded disappointed after he searched through it.

"What were you expecting to find, sir?" He said in a haughty matter.

"Ok, so you have it somewhere else, but I'm going to tell you my theory. That night when you were in your quarters while Beason unloaded the cargo, you were emailing Marissa the final details of your plan. You both arranged it to make him pay for what he did to her. She liked your plan and even agreed to send you the evidence. You kept yourself in the shadows for some hours that day and snuck the drugs that she sent you in Commander Beason's locker. You thought you had it made when they charged him, but you never counted on a second investigation being done. And now here we are." Harm finished with a tone of triumph.

"So you figured it out, sir. But what now?" He was sporting a devilish smile on his lips.

"Now you pay for what you did. Have you ever heard of bad karma? What goes around, comes around Ensign. Your CO will recommend possible consequences and we all go back to what we were doing."

"Not all of us, sir."

"That was your fault, not mine Ensign."

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**Bethesda, Maryland**

The doctors rushed to Mac when Harriet pulled into the emergency room. They placed her on a gurney and wheeled her to the examination room while Harriet stood outside in the hallway. Mac yelled to Harriet. "Call Harm, Harriet. Please...I need him."

A few hours later

He had rushed over as soon as he could. He had managed to get on the last COD that was heading out. He couldn't believe what Harriet was telling him. Mac was in the hospital with severe pain. He knew he shouldn't have left her by herself. He convinced himself that it was his fault and that if something happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

"How could I have been so stupid, Harriet?" Harm asked as he paced in the hall waiting for news.

"Don't blame yourself, please. I'm sure Mac would not like that...she would not accept that from you."

"If something happens..." Tears were starting to form in his baby-blues.

"Then the doctors will take care of her and the baby. I'm sure it isn't that severe."

After an hour of pacing, standing, sitting, and waiting the doctor came out to inform them of Mac's condition.

"How is she doctor? How bad is she?" Harm asked as he wiped away some tears before they made it out onto his face.

"She is fine for now. I must say she is a strong person. She experienced what we call a partial abruption."

"What is that?"

"Well, it's when the placenta starts to tear away from the uterine wall. We have to keep an eye on her condition for a while, but I think she will be fine."

"Ok, so...is everything ok?"

"Yes, but like I said, we have to monitor her for a while just to make sure nothing happens."

"C-Can I see her?"

"Sure. This way."

He was led to her room where she lay in bed. An IV tube was keeping her and the baby hydrated and the heart monitor was placed on her ring finger. He thought she was asleep, but when he closed the door she turned her head and met his eyes. A slight smile present.

"How are you feeling?" Harm questioned as he moved to the side of her bed and sat on a chair while taking her hand in his.

"Fine. A little drained, but I guess I'm ok."

"Yeah, the doctors said you were going to be fine and that they need to monitor you for a while. Mac I'm…"

"I missed you, flyboy." She cut him of, not ready to hear an apology for something he had no control over.

"I missed you, too." He paused. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I shouldn't have left on that investigation."

"Harm...don't. You couldn't have known. And it was your duty to go. It was important."

"You two are more important to me than anything else. I should have been here."

"Stop beating yourself up about it. It's over...I'm ok."

"I was just so afraid that I might have lost you."

"Never."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Harm leaned to her and placed a kiss on her lips. He sat back down and held onto her hand while he looked to the floor.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. You just gave me a hell of a scare."

"Ha-ha, sorry. So did you finish what you went out there for?"

"Yeah. Lt. Commander Beason was not guilty, Mac. It was his friend who set him up."

"Guess you were right."

"Aren't I always?" He grinned.

"Hardly." She smiled back.

Just then a monitor started to go off. It was loud and both Harm and Mac were confused. They were looking frantically at the monitor and at themselves.

"Mac?"

"Harm? What's going on?"

The doctor rushed in and went straight to the monitor. He yelled a few words to the nurse trying to be heard over the chaos that arose in the room. Harm was about to go crazy as he griped her hand tighter. She looked to the doctor, to the nurse, and back to Harm.

"Harm? Honey, what's going on?" She was afraid.

"I-I don't know Mac. Just relax. Everything will be ok." He placed a kiss on her hand.

"We have to get her to the OR now! Let's go people!" He shouted orders to his assistants.

"Doctor? What's happening?" Mac asked almost in tears.

"You'll be ok, Colonel."

"Doctor what is wrong!" Harm shouted at him.

"The baby's heart rate is dropping fast. We have to do an emergency caesarian."

"W-what? Is she, are they going to be ok?"

"We have to go now!"

"Harm, don't leave me." She pleaded with fear visible in her eyes.

"I'm right her, honey. I'm not going anywhere." But just as he got the words, out a nurse pulled his hand away from hers. "No! I'm going with her!"

"Sorry, sir." She held her hands out to keep him from following them.

"Mac!" He shouted as she was being pulled away from him.

"Harm! Harm!" She managed to get out before her world went dark.

**A few minutes later**

**Inside the OR**

"Ladies and gentlemen, We want to get the baby out safely and we want to make sure the mom gets passed this."

The minutes passed and all Harm could do was wait and pray that his wife and son made it out alright. He could not stand the wait, it was painful to sit or stand and not be able to look at his wife. It was eating at his very soul.

"Harriet, I'm so afraid that I might lose her." He stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in for some time.

"Nonsense, Harm. She'll be fine. Both of them will be fine." She was trying to be strong, but once Harm admitted that he was scared she lost all control of her emotions and let the tears stream freely down her face. She walked to Harm and embraced him in a supportive hug as they both cried.

After what must have seemed like an eternity, the doctor walked out to meet Harm and Harriet. His step was slow and steady. He hated this part of his job.

As if sensing something, Harm stood still and let the tears roll down.

"Commander...I'm sorry. We managed to save the baby, but the Colonel didn't make it. I really am sorry." He remained cemented to the ground, waiting for his confidence to return and allow him to walk away.

"No! No, it's not true! She said I'd never lose her! Harriet tell them she's alive." He dropped to his knees and pounded on the floor, willing all of his pain to fly out of him. His cries echoed through the hallway as he shouted to the heavens and anybody else who was listening.

Harriet kneeled in front of him and hugged him as she joined in his sorrow and let her eyes shed tears. "I'm sorry, Harm." She cried as he held onto her.

"No, Harriet. It's not true. I can't lose her." She couldn't say anything good to him. A minute ago she was assuring him that Mac was going to be ok, and now she was consoling him for his loss. What a cruel world this was.

A few minutes later, chaos began to circulate the hallway.

"Doctor! Doctor Hanson! She's alive. She just opened her eyes and gasped." A nurse ran out shouting.

"What? That's impossible." He looked to Harm who was confused with tears still running down his face. He ran back into the room.

"Harriet?" He got out before he got up and smiled. "Is that...does this mean...?"

"Yeah, she's alive." She couldn't help smiling.

He was pacing once again waiting for the doctor to come out and say something. Harriet had called Bud and he had joined them in the hallway.

The doctor walked out with a smile.

"Finally." Harm said in a frustrated voice.

"Stand down Commander." Harriet said.

"That was under my breath." He smiled.

"Commander...they're both ok. Your baby is healthy and the Colonel is recovering well." He shook hands with Harm.

"Thank you, doctor. Thank you."

"You may go in and see them both whenever you wish."

"Good. How about now?" He was giddy.

"Sure."

**Mac's Hospital Room**

Walking in to the room knowing that his family was ok was the most comforting feeling ever. He spotted her cradling their baby as his tiny hand wrapped around her finger.

"Hey." She smiled up to him as he walked in.

His eyes were still red from shedding so many tears after thinking that she had been ripped away from him. "Hi." He managed weakly.

He walked to her side and sat on the bed with her. "H-how are you two doing?"

"We're doing well. How are you?"

"I-I'm doing ok, now that I have you by my side."

"The doctor told me what happened." She looked at him, a trace of pain visible as she looked at her husband.

"I almost lost you...again. This time I thought I really had." He started to choke on his words.

"I'm so sorry I put you through that. But I'm here now." She moved her hand gently to his face and stroked his cheek.

"I'm glad you are because I don't know if I could have gone on without you...raising him by myself."

"Well, you'll never have the chance to experience that. When you go, I go...Butch and Sundance."

"And when you go, I go." He smiled back before pressing his lips to hers in a deep and loving kiss.

"So what are we going to name him? We've been so busy we haven't even decided."

"Um...I don't know, how about Matthew?" He grinned lovingly.

"Why Matthew?" She was slightly puzzled.

"After you uncle." He paused. "If wasn't for him stealing the Declaration of Independence we wouldn't have been partnered up."

"Maybe we would have."

"Maybe, but he sped up the process." He kissed her and then placed a peck on his son's forehead.

"Matthew Rabb...I like it."

"So it's official."

"I love you, Harm."

"I love you, Sarah."

The three of them shared the hospital bed, a perfect picture of what a beautiful family they were.

**THE END**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this story! Thank you for your comments and helpful tips. Keep reading! More stories to come. If you all promise not to tar and feather me for taking long, then you all will be very happy when I get the chance to upload all of my older stories. I hope. :-D See you guys next time. **

**P.S. I am currently working on a new fic. Hope to be done with it in a timely manner. Maybe I shouldn't have told you guys. Muahahahahahahaha.  
><strong>


End file.
